Teddy Park
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: '테디박 / Teddy Park *'Nombre Real: '박홍준 / Park Hong Jun *'Profesión:' Cantante, Productor, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''176 cm *'Peso:' 71 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Virgo. *'''Agencia: **YG Entertainment **The Black Label (Fundador y Propietario) Biografía Teddy Park nació en Corea del Sur, pero cuando pequeño se mudo a Nueva York. Luego a la cuidad de Diamond Bar, California, donde asistió a Diamond Bar High School. Allí, conoció a Im Taebin. Audicionaron juntos para Brothers Entertainment, y fueron aceptados, luego entraron a YG Entertainment, y se trasladaron a Corea del Sur, donde Teddy asistió a Myongji University, con especialización en Inglés. Sin embargo, pronto se mudo a Seul para iniciar las actividades con el recien formado grupo 1TYM, con el puesto de líder. Su estilo de producción se caracteriza por fuertes influencias del R&B contemporaneo. Además, se ha caracterizado por el uso de reggae en sus canciones. Es el productor princípal de YG Entertainment. Programas de TV *'2009:' 2NE1TV *'2010:' 2NE1TV 2 *'2010:' GD&TOP TV *'2011:' 2NE1TV 3 Live: Worldwide Colaboraciones *'2010: 'GD&TOP - High High (feat. Teddy) *'2010:' Tae Yang - Prayer (feat. Teddy) *'2010: 'Tae Yang - Move (feat. Teddy) *'2010: 'Tae Yang - Where U At (feat. Teddy) *'2009:' G-Dragon - The Leaders (feat. Teddy y CL) *'2008:' YMGA - Get Up (feat. Teddy) *'2007:' Masta Wu - Do or Die (feat. Teddy) *'2006:' SE7EN - I Know (feat. Teddy) *'2005:' Lee Hyo Ri - Anyclub (feat. Teddy) *'2004:' JinuSean - Microphone (feat. Teddy y Danny) *'2004:' Wheesung - Korea New School (feat. Teddy) *'2004:' Im Tae Bin - Tabu (feat. Teddy) *'2003:' LEXY - Let Me Dance (feat. Teddy) *'2003: 'Wheesung - With Me (feat. Teddy) *'2002: 'YG Family feat. Teddy - "Fly Gentlemen" *'2002:' YG Family. Teddy - "Free Fallin" *'2002:' YG Family feat. Teddy - "A-Yo (Remix)" *'2001:' JinuSean - Hip-Hop Seúl-Ja (feat. Teddy, Masta Wu y Chino XL) *'2001:' Perry Borja - Bounce (feat. Teddy y Masta Wu) *'1999:' YG Family feat. Teddy - "Famillenium" *'1999:' YG Family feat. Teddy - "I do not trust anyone" *'1998:' JinuSean - Hands Up (feat. Teddy, Im Tae Bin, y Perry Borja) Vídeos Musicales *'2014:' Masta Wu - Come Here *'2013: 'CL - The Baddest Female *'2013:' G-Dragon - MichiGO *'2011:' Chris Brown Feat. Lil Wayne, Busta Rhymes - Look at me Now (cameo) *'2010:' GD&TOP - High High (Feat. Feat. Teddy Park) (cameo) *'2010: 'Tae Yang'' ''- Where u at (Feat. Teddy Park) *'2008:' Uhm Jung Hwa - DISCO (Feat. T.O.P) (cameo) Producciones 2008 * BIGBANG - Stand Up * BIGBANG - Remember * Tae Yang – Hot 2009 * 2NE1 – 2NE1 * G-Dragon – Heartbreaker 2010 * Tae Yang – Solar * SE7EN – Digital Bounce * 2NE1 – To Anyone * GD&TOP - Vol. 1 2011 * BIGBANG – Tonight (Special Edition) * 2NE1 – 2nd Mini Album 2012 * BIGBANG – Alive * BIGBANG – Still Alive (Special Edition) * 2NE1 – I Love You (Single) * G-Dragon – One Of A Kind 2013 * Lee Hi – First Love * 2NE1 – Falling In Love (Single) * 2NE1 – Do You Love Me (Single) * 2NE1 – Missing You (Single) * G-Dragon – Coup D'etat * WIN: WHO IS NEXT? – Final Battle 2014 * Tae Yang – RISE * WINNER – 2014 S/S * 2NE1 – Crush * Masta Wu – Come Here 2015 * BIGBANG – M * BIGBANG - A * BIGBANG - D * BIGBANG - E * IKON - Welcome Back * PSY - Chiljip Psy-da 2016/17 * Lee Hi – Seoulite * BLACKPINK – Square One * BLACKPINK – Square Two * BLACKPINK - As If It's Your Last * Lee Sun Mi - Gashina * MIXNINE - MIXNINE Part.1 & 3 * BLACKPINK - SO HOT (THEBLACKLABEL Remix) (Wonder Girls cover) 2018 * Sun Mi - Heroine *BLACKPINK - Square Up (1st mini album) Premios *'2019 8th Gaon Chart Music Awards: '''Composer of the Year Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: 1TYM **'''Posicion: Líder y Rapero. *'Instrumentos:' Bajo, guitarra eléctrica, piano. *'Educación: '''Diamond Bar High School. **Myongji University. *'Religión: Católico. *Teddy, al igual que Danny, no tuvo que hacer el servicio militar obligatorio, debido a que su ciudadania sigue siendo Estadounidense. *Conoce a Taebin (Danny Im), desde la escuela. Con quien compartia el amor por la música y el rap. Ambos fueron juntos a Brothers Entertainment, para una audicón. * Es muy amigo desde la secundaria del productor y compositor de YG Choice37. *Su primera gran producción, fue "La la la" del album "Se7olution" de SE7EN. *A finales de 2006 hasta princípios de 2009, produjo para BIGBANG. *En 2009, Teddy comenzó a ser un producctor activo de YG, donde produjo el single anuncio "Lollipop" para LG, de BIGBANG & 2NE1. *Fue invitado a producir para la famosa estrella americana Lady Gaga, luego el rechazó la propuesta ya que estaba enfocado en producir para 2NE1. *Produjo los albums de debut de 2NE1. En el primer album de estudio de 2NE1, "To Anyone", compuso dos de los singles princípales: "Can't Nobody" & "Go Away". *Fue él quien compuso el single promocional "Better Together" de Se7en, entre otras canciones de "Digital Bounce". *CL le regalo uno de los robots de "Can't Nobody". *CL de 2NE1 ha declarado muchas veces que Teddy es su chico ideal, y que siempre lo sera. * En una entrevista se le pregunto a G-Dragon cual era su secreto para componer tan bien, a lo que el respondio "No tengo un secreto en si, lo único que hago es juntarme mucho con el productor principal de YG (TEDDY) . *Bang Yong Guk de B.A.P, lo admira mucho y lo considera su modelo a seguir. *Ha sido productor para Will.i.am. *El produjo el sencillo de Kang Seung Yoon, Wild and Young. *Tambien produjo el sencillo de CL The Baddest Female * Se ha confirmado que está teniendo una relación con la actriz Han Ye Seul desde mayo de 2013. * Tiffany (Girls' Generation) dijo que le gustaría tener una colaboración con él. * Teddy creo su propria agencia '''Blacklabel. Dicen que el nombre de la agencia fue dada gracias a que el estuvo escribiendo canciones para Blackpink. *El 24 de octubre de 2016 se ha revelado que Han Ye Seul y el productor Teddy, que han estado saliendo públicamente durante casi 4 años pero han roto su relación como resultado de sus ocupadas agendas. Una fuente de Kye East, la agencia de Han Ye Seul, dijo: “Ellos han decidido continuar apoyándose mutuamente como colegas”. *El 14 de Octubre, salió a la luz un rumor de que el y Jennie de BLACKPINK estan saliendo, mientras que YG lo negó declarando: "Nunca habiamos escuchado estos rumores de que Teddy y Jennie esten saliendo" Galería Teddy01.jpg Teddy02.jpg Teddy03.jpg Teddy04.jpg Teddy05.jpg Teddy06.jpg Teddy07.jpg Teddy08.jpg Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:The Black Label